A Changed Michael
by ClaryMorg4850
Summary: Michael and Eve go on a date but when they come back everything has changed. Now not only are Eve and Michael broke, up but now Eve might just want Michaels head on a platter. Will Michael be sane enough not to draw some blood in this fight? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Michael?"

Eve's voice brought me out of what I call, my red trance. Slowly the red haze moved from my vision.

"Michael?"

I looked down at Eve. She still had the smile she'd had on when she'd come down the stairs. Except now the smile looked tight and her eyes showed her fear. I looked down at her dress. Black, (of course. Eve never wore anything if it was not at least mostly black), short coming to the top of her thighs showing off A LOT of leg, and cut low in the back to where you could see the rose tattoo on the small of her back. Her black Mary-Jane's seemed to fit right in with dress. In short, she looked to damn sexy for her own good. "I'm sorry Eve. Hell, you just looked so good…"

"Maybe I better go change."

"NO! No, its fine. I'm sorry. I just got carried away." I brush her jet black hair away from her white face. Again, I stare at her, amazed with how lucky I am.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight?"

"Defiantly."

"Ok, well how about you get you something to….. DRINK, and we'll go ok?"

"You got it." I kissed her softly, barely noticing the slight redness in my vision. I go to the kitchen and pull out my sports bottle with my blood in it. Yea, I'm a vampire. Yea, I'm dating a human. And yea, I love her. I'm still amazed by this. By all three facts. I finish off the blood and go back into the living room, smiling when I see her.

"You ready," I ask her.

"When ever you are Mr. Sexy," she laughs. We hop along to the car. We go out to eat first. Something simple. No candle light dinner, but not hamburgers either. The conversation is nothing important. And yet it is. Because she's talking. Everything she says means the world. Next is the drive in. We pull up and I pay the cheap fine. Tonight was the perfect date movie. Not that I caught the title. But still. Eve snuggles up close and I put my arm around her, rubbing the tattoo. Not to soon after the movie starts, Eve turns and kisses me. Fire. Something that should scare the hell out of me, yet I greatly welcome it. Things heat up pretty quick. I put one arm her, the other going to the back of her head. I tangle my fingers in her hair. She starts to rub my chest. The way she always does right before things start to get very interesting.

Then I hear it. Hard and fluttering fast. Blood. That's the first thought that comes into my head. Blood. I can hear it. Smell it. I moan. Something in the back of my mind tells me to stop. And yet I cant. I need it. Now. I pull away from her lips and begin to kiss her neck. She likes this. I cant take it anymore. I start to nibble. Not drawing blood. Eve finally begins to see what's going on.

"MICHAEL!"

To late as I sink my fangs into her neck…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok! Sorry it took me so long to update. I got stuck plus with exams, and everything, it takes me forever to write a chapter. Sorry. ANYWAYS! Back to the story. In the last chapter it was left off as Michael not being able to control himself and ends up biting Eve. What happens after? Read on and find out. I don't own Morganville. Rachel Cain does. Have fun!**_

Clair's POV

"Shane, the movies fixing to start!"

I heard him groan, and smelled the chili and hot dogs heating up.

"One of our few nights alone and you want to spend it watching a movie?

Damn girl, just put me out of my misery all ready!"

I laughed, knowing he was kidding. Or at least half kidding.

I truly love these moment with Shane. When we was alone and had the house all to our selves. He would just look at me and I would get all giddy and happy. One smile and I would melt into a puddle at his feet. Everything was perfect. Just me, Shane, Eve, and Michael…

Then I had one those feelings… Something wasn't right.

"Shane? What time did Michael and Eve say they would be back?"

"I don't know, Claire. I'm not their keeper. They could be out all night."

Suddenly I heard a car pull up and looked out the window and saw the hearse pulling up. They was home!… Wait. It was only 10:30. The movie shouldn't be over. The feeling came back, this time 10 times worse.

"Shane, their home…"

He ran out of kitchen nearly knocking over my books on the table. He jerked open the door.

"Yo! Michael! Whatcha doin home so soon buddy?"

"Shane…."

Michael sounded pained, and when I looked out I could see blood staining the front of his shirt.

"Michael? Are you ok? Did a vampire attack you? Where's Eve?"

The questions rolled off my tongue in a rush. My friends, what happened?

Michael fell to the ground, on his knees.

"I… I… I… Bit…Eve…"

"YOU WHAT?"

Shane jumped off the porch, and grabbed Michael by the front of his shirt. The look in Michaels eyes stopped me from commenting, though my boyfriend was doing enough of that for the both of us. I tuned it out, and slowly walked by them to the car. I looked in the window and saw my friend in the front seat, looking like she could be asleep except for the blood that was running down her neck. I looked even closer, almost smashing my face into the glass. She was breathing. I sighed in relief not even realizing until that moment that my worst fear had been that Michael had killed her.

"Shane! Shut up and drive us to the hospital!"

Shane, for once, shut up.

He ran to the car, looked in the car at eve, and then ran to the driver side. I went to the backseat, and was surprised to see Michael already there. I decided not to say anything on the short ride to the hospital. We arrived and I rushed in to get a nurse. I didn't bother to look at her name, just grabbed her and told her to get a wheel chair. When she saw Eve she didn't look surprised, just somber. She took Eve into a room while me, Shane and Michael waited outside in the waiting area. I filled out the paper work, Shane paced, and Michael looked of into no where. Finally Shane stood in front of Michael and grabbed him by his angelic blonde hair and put his face in front of his.

"I swear Michael, Eve dies, and ill put a stake in your heart, find a silver knife, melt it down and inject that shit into you. Ill make sure you die begging for mercy."

The look on his face scared me. I knew he was serous. Michael met his glare though and sighed.

"Don't worry Shane, she dies, and you wont have to kill me. Ill do it myself."

And I knew that he to, was serous.

_**Ok, well sorry I left you hanging here. Ok, I love for my readers to give me their opinion. So, please tell me, what do you think should happen? I live to please my readers. R&R please! **_

_**~ClaryMorg4850**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, I normally wont update so quickly, but this chapter was getting stuck in my head and it just wouldn't go away which is very distracting when you've got three essays due. (don't ask why) But anyways, when we left off we see Shane and Michael are having more troubles, Claire is confused, and Eve is in ICU, and so far nobody knows if she'll survive. Will Eve live? Will Shane kill Michael? R&R! That's not an option. **__**J Love my readers. J**_

MPOV

Eve…

The one person who had accepted me from the beginning… Who had loved me despite my choice to become a vampire. Who says she had loved me for years. My love, my equal, my life. The one thing that had kept me sane and human. And now I've destroyed her. I ruined everything.

Eve…

Wake up. Please, wake up. For three days this has been my only thoughts. And I've had plenty of time to think. I haven't left the hospital. Not even to go home and shower, change my clothes, and during the day I sit in the shade. I don't deserve all those privileges. If I killed Eve then I would never need those things.

Shane and Claire avoid me. I see Claire looking at me, like she wants to say something to me but then I see the fear in her eyes and she looks away. My friends fear me. My world is falling apart, and I feel like I'm at the bottom, waiting for it all to fall on me, crushing me, killing me. I have never craved death like this in my life, undead or otherwise. Shane looks at me with fury and menace. And I don't blame him. I wish he would kill me.

I looked at the hospital doors, wishing Eve would come out. But no, they do open but it's a nurse. A short one, with curly dirty blonde hair, a little chubby. She's not the girl I ache to see, to hold. She is insignificant. She looks over at me, and then at the nurses station. She walk up to the desk and I hear the only words that hold any meaning to me.

"_Eve Rosser is awake."_

And before I even realize what I'm doing, I have the nurse by the shoulders and she's screams. I put my hand over her mouth shutting off her scream. I barely hear Shane and Claire, one yelling at me to put her down, the other begging me to calm down.

"Let me see her."

I growl at the nurse telling her I'm serous.

"But-But.."

"I'm _not kidding. _Let me see her. Or ill be the last thing you'll see."

The words came out of my mouth in surprise, yet I didn't care. I knew I wouldn't really hurt this innocent nurse, yet the look I was giving her made her think I would. She nodded and begged me to let her down. I dropped her and gave a pointed look towards the door. Shaking, she led me to the doors and I looked back at Shane and Claire.

"Stay here. I want to see her alone for a minute."

"Oh, hell no bloodsuck-"

"Shane! Let Michael see her for a minute."

Shane looked at her in shock, as did I. Sweet Claire.

"Fine, vampire, _two _minutes not a second more.:

I nodded and gave Claire what I tried to make look like a smile. I followed the nurse back down a long hallway. She stopped at a room and then turned back to me. I jerked my head back towards the way we came. Whatever else, this nurse was not stupid, nor was she slow in walking away. I took a deep breath and walked in the room. I saw Eve, sitting up in bed, her eyes closed, her breathing even, her heartbeat slow, but good. I sighed in relief, and her eyes snapped open. For second there was no sound, no breathing, and not even a heart beat. Then the sound of her scream pierced the air and the beast inside my heart….

SPOV

Stupid, stupid. Why had I let that vampire go back and see her? I paced counting the seconds he'd been gone. One minute passed. Just one more. Not that long but each second felt like an hour. Then I heard it. Eve's scream. I'd heard it before but never, ever like this. Pure terror. Not thinking I ran through the doors going towards the scream, getting louder the closer I got. I ran into her room and saw nurses and doctors trying to restrain her. She was thrashing, practically spazzing. She saw me and yelled.

"_SHANE! SHANE KILL HIM! KILL MICHAEL!"_

_**~So what did you think? I'm eager to hear your thoughts and suggestions. Btw, Eve will be both scared and mad in the next chapter im just not sure how to work with it. Please help! Love my readers! J**_

~_**ClaryMorg4850**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I realized that I over reacted to the whole copy thing. So I deleted the authors note and have decided to update even though I haven't got as many comments as I wanted. So when we left off Eve had woke up to see Michael. Shane rushes in and Eve screams to Shane to kill Michael. What will happen next? Read and Find out. Thanx.**

**SPOV**

"SHANE! SHANE KILL HIM! KILL MICHAEL!"

The words echoed in my head bouncing around like a stoned rabbit. Kill Michael… My best friend for over ten years. The one who saved me, again and again, the one who in retrospect was the main reason I met the love of my life, who's had my back forever and always…. The one who is a vampire. Who bit Eve, who threatens Claire's safety…. Why shouldn't I kill him? He almost killed Eve, my friend.

I stepped forward towards Michael, who kept his eyes on Eve like he was fascinated by Eve, who was still screaming, punching, and crying. The doctors and nurses were trying to control her, though it was evident they were not going to succeed. They wouldn't even notice Michaels dead body until it was to late. I took another step, feeling dramatic, knowing however that I had to move slow to keep from alarming him. I kept my eyes on his tinted red ones, making sure he didn't look my way.

Another step, another moment closer to his death. At this moment he looked nothing like the Michael I knew. He looked bloodthirsty, like his greatest desire was to rip through all the doctors and suck Eve dry. Probably was. Once a vampire, always a vampire. Another step. Three more and it will all be over. Im already behind him. Hell never see it happening. Ill make it fast, for the sake of our friendship. Ill give him that. And then, while the docs are trying to save Michael, Ill grab Eve and Claire and get out of here as fast as we can, and keep running no matter what. Another step. Two more.

Don't do it, some part of me says…. But is overpowered by the stronger one shouting that I must… I must. Another step. Just one more… I reach behind me for the stake in my belt, hidden by my jacket. I move slow. I take my last step, raise the stake…

And my hand is grabbed and Im slammed against the wall. I look into those blood red eyes, see the three inch long fangs near my face and the normally bleach blonde hair is now a dirty blonde, closer to my color than that of what is normally considered angelic. His red eyes go from my eyes to my throat. My hand, the one holding the stake, relaxes, when im telling it to stab him. But my body wont listen to me. It relaxes, as his mouth inches toward my throat. The doctors and nurses are now going for Michael, and hes fighting them off like you would swat a few annoying flies. I do nothing as I feel him drag his fangs across my neck….

**EPOV**

That bastard…. That absolute bastard. He just stands there looking smug while im here fighting off what HAS to be 20 doctors and nurses. Oh that bastard will pay. I ignore the IV ripping from my arm, I barely pay attention to the burning and pain in my throat. All I know is that I have to get away, that I have to get as far away from him as possible. My mind only truly registers one word… Vampire. Michael, my Michael, the love of my life is a vampire. Though that fact has been known for a while now, I just now begin to really understand. Michael is a vampire… I was so stupid. So stupid to think that it could ever really work. How could I have been so naive? I was fooled.. By my own heart… I cant even trust myself. I stare at him, noting his ridicules smile, his reddish devil eyes, his smug stance. But I also notice his bloodlust. Hes not staring at me, but my neck. That…. Vampire. And now I know… He must die. I wont let him do this to anybody else Especially me. No. I will not let him do this. Movement catches my eye, as I look behind the vampire. Shane, with that stupid stubborn look on his face, reaches behind him. I barely notice as on of the doctors manages to tie one of my hands down. I see the stake, and at one point im thinking, No! You idiot, I want to kill him! Another says Yes! Do it! Kill him! But another says, Good thing its not me doing it. I look back at Michael, but now hes watching me. I know he must see Shane in my eyes.. He does. Right as Shane is about to stab him, Michael twist, pushing Shane against the wall. THUD! I just about hear Shane's bones pop as he hits. The Docs hear it to and turn. They see Michael and go into action trying to stop it. But its no use. I watch as Michael bats them aside, no even looking at them. Slowly he leans toward Shane, running his fangs along his neck. I flash back to the car, remembering how he did the same to me before he striked! I know I have to stop it. I go for the knot tying me to the bed. I struggle, constantly looking back. I look around for a knife, knowing that I wont find one. Then I see the scalpel. I grab it, getting ready to cut the tie when I hear a light squeel. I look to see Michael, still knocking off doctors and nurses, take a little bite, not breaking skin. Im out of time, and on a last minute I throw the scalpel and watch…

As it lands in his heart. He yells and drops Shane who scrambles for the stake he must have dropped. Michael turns, and in his now again baby blue eyes, I see the betrayal that still stings deep in my heart and soul, right before he drops. I look at him, until I feel Shane tugging on he rope, getting it undone and grabbing my arm, both of us running out of the room. I take a moment to be happy that they had kept my dress on me instead of putting me in a hospital gown, though I cant seem to find my mary-janes. We both run fast, running into the lobby, and grabbing Claire before she can ask anything and rushing to the car, now hearing the doctors and nurses screaming for people to stop us. Shane drives toward the border, fast and furious. We all hold our breath as we see the border coming out, ready for a attack…

Nothing happens. We pass the border, me and Claire looking back. No one talks, expecting something to happen. I still look back, and I thought I saw Michael at the border. Standing. Just standing. As Morganville disappears I can see my life crumble, knowing there was no going back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so I kinda didn't write an ending comment to that last one. Sorry. But anyways, leading into the next chapter we know that Shane, Claire, and Eve have left Morganville, but we all know that that's not allowed. So going on that little info, please! Read on. **_

_**Clarymorg4850**_

_**MVOP**_

As I watch the love of my life and my two best friends drive away I feel as though my heart is empty. Not like its broken and there is no longer there, just empty. No emotion consumes me. No anger that they have left me. I briefly wonder what is wrong with me but it quickly vanishes…

Suddenly I feel the urge to just.. Move. Go somewhere even though I have no idea where. I don't hesitate as I follow the urge. I find myself walking past the house. Not even pausing to think that its completely empty of people. I feel as though no thoughts belong to me. Im being called and its over whelming. So much stronger than the first time when that bastard Bishop was here. I don't even look at the people that im pushing and shoving out of the way, nor the guy I hissed at when he grabbed my sleeve. I walk into the Founders square seeing Oliver and two other vampires who I have seen but never found out their names. They to looked in a trance, like they didn't have any will. But really, they don't. None of us look at each other as we climb into the elevator in the big building that holds Amelie's office. The thing could have been on fire for all we cared but it wouldn't stop us from getting to Amelie. As I feel it go up, I can feel myself coming back and I see the others coming to as well. Well, at least shes going to give us our will back… Weird. I actually heard that thought in Shanes sarcastic voice. I push that back and look as the doors open….. To Myrnin… In bunny slippers…. I feel laughter bubbling up as I look down at the fangs hanging from the mouths and he looks at me strangely. I compose myself and follow him into HER office. Shes standing up, looking out the window at the stars with her lip in between her teeth. Ive never seen her look so nervous. Makes me wonder about whats going on in her head. Though in a way I already know. Shes concerned about Shane, Claire and Eve leaving. Why though I have no idea. By now they've probably forgot everything about Morganville so finding them shouldn't be so hard. Getting them here… Another story. I waited for Oliver to sit in one of the two chairs in front of the desk and watched Myrnin take the other. Of course me and the other two "non-important" vamps had to stand. Amelie smoothed her light pink (so white it almost looked white) pantsuit. Looking at it reminded me of what my dad said about how women in pantsuits looked like the many faces of Hillary Clinton to him. The thought made me snort to where I almost sounded like a pig. Amelie and Oliver looked at me with death glares and I automatically looked at my shoes. Amelie sat down and looked us all in the eye though it was hard for her to meet Myrnins due to the fact that he seemed so interested in his own shoes that she actually had to snap at him.

"_**Claire has left!"**_

The words left her lips through sharp, gritted teeth. All the vamps sucked in a breath. No one asked if shed had permission. They all knew the answer. Amelie would never let Claire leave if shed had anything to say about it. She probably would have let Shane and Eve go with no problem, but never Claire. I looked Amelie in the eye and spoke without permission.

"Chances are they've already forgot why theyre running. They probably havent gotten very far, and even if they did it wouldn't be an trouble tracking them down. Their harmless. Ill personally go and find them if it helps."

Amelie seemed to relax a little and searched my eyes.

"No. Hell probably help them escape"

We all looked at Oliver who was the one who had spoken up.

"So what would you have me do, Oliver? Send you? Myrnin? We send vampires after them they'll get scared into running farther. Any human we send wont be strong enough to bring them all back. No. Michael is the right choice. We send him and hopefully they'll have some reminiscent feeling of trust for him."

She stood and a feeling of smugness toward Oliver came and hit me in the chest.

" Michael you'll leave tomorrow in preparation. You know them best, hopefully you'll have an idea on where they're headed." She nodded her head and I turned and left grateful for the night.

As I walked to the house a thousand ideas rushed through my mind. Where to find them, how to get them here… How to make her pay for leaving me. I spent the night in thought thinking up several ways and discarding them all. None of them was right. Right enough. In the morning I still hadn't decided though I did know where to find them. I packed my car with plenty of blood and blankets. And rope and duct tape just in case. As I set off into the early morning I didn't even turn on the radio. No thoughts came. I was on the hunt and nothing was gonna stop me.

_**3 days later…**_

It didn't take long to find them. They were staying in a cheap little motel outside the city and as I pulled into the lot I felt that smugness return to my chest. I looked around my night vision going into overdrive. I asked for the room number and went up the stairs. Up there in the corner I saw two people locked in what could only be called a "passionate embrace". I ignored them and went up to the room that my "friends" was staying in. I knocked waiting for one of them to answer.

"Hey, man you looking for somebody?"

I looked at the brunette man whos pulse was going wild…

And the girl with the white face and black hair. The face who I have seen everyday for my entire life except these four days…

I'd found Eve… In the arms of another man

And I could tell right away that she still had her memory.

_**So whatcha think? Good? Great? Amazing? Suckish? Not my best work?**_

_**I love to think that my story is going to go somewhere so please R&R! Have your friends R&R! I love when people give me ideas and I try to follow them as much as possible! Thank you for reading! **_

_**clarymorg4850**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok, I'm back with a new chapter! And I got a question from a reader asking if the brunette man was Shane, and though I think it would make it a lot more dramatic I'm not really interested in those cross relationships. So no where in any story I write will the main characters switch boyfriends or girlfriends. Ill break em up sure but not put them with another main character. Now with that in mind lets continue and see who the man is and what happened to Claire and Shane (cause if nobody noticed they were not around in the last chapter) **_

_**ClaryMorg4850**_

_**EPOV **_

(in the arms of the stranger)

I feel nothing. I'm so ashamed of myself. Here I am kissing an insanely hott guy and all I can think of is Michael. About kissing Michael, about being in his arms, talking with him. He _bit _me and yet he's all I can think of. I pull back from Marco (_**!**_) about to explain when he turns.

"Hey, man you looking for somebody?"

I turn to see who he's talking to and freeze. Its like my dream- or nightmare- has come to life. I feel giddy, fear, and anger all at once. And… _Grief_. I _missed _him. How messed up is that? Michael freezes when he sees me, still in Marcos arms. His eyes were red and he was angry. Slowly the redness faded from his eyes and I saw the pain, the rejection, the true, powerful, anger… And the betrayal that I had seen not to long ago. But as slowly as it had come, the redness came back and he lunged. I put myself in front of Marco, one arm in front of me, the other going for the stake on my back. I didn't even have time to pull it out as he pushed me out of the way and grabbed Marco just like he did Shane in the hospital. Damn, now what was I supposed to do? My arm hurt like hell but there was nothing I could do about that at the moment. I had to get Michael off Marco before he killed him. And murder was _so_ in his eyes. I pull the stake out and run at him, ready to stab him again as Michael presses on Marco's neck, knocking him out, and grabbing my arm, twisting it behind me. Oh, great. Now both my arms hurt like hell. He laughed evilly, sorta like those creepy cheap villains off TV.

"You really think I'm gonna let you stab me twice, _babe?_" He whispered in my ear, his teeth actually touching me._ "_Nah, your not that damn lucky. So here's what's gonna happen. One, I'm gonna kill your boy toy - cause that's all he really he is isn't he, _sweetie?_ Just a stupid little toy. I'm gonna kill him, hide the body, and then your going to tell me where the hell the other two are, got it? And then were gonna go back to Morganville and you are going to pay for what you've done. Got it?"

He let go of me -after taking the stake away from me- and I immediately turned back full of rage.

"You touch Marco and I swear ill kill you."

"Marco! So boy toy has a name? But you know what Eve? I don't care. You think you can just leave and then run around screwing every guy you meet? Not gonna happen. So tell me Eve, the love of my life, how many others have there been? Ill find out with or with out you, but I'm giving you a chance to get on my good side. So, how many? Three? Four? Come on, Eve, give me a hint at least."

His smug smile made both my heart and my head hurt. But in that smile I realized something. This was _not _Michael. He may look like Michael, talk like Michael, hell even _smell_ like him. But this is not Michael.

"None! None, Michael! Listen to yourself! This isn't like you! Your just not like this! I know-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Pain exploded in my head and everything went black

_**MPOV**_

I take a deep breath as Eve falls to the ground. At that moment if anybody had asked me what had just happened I wouldn't have had any idea. Not that I cared. It made things easier. However I didn't actually want her to pass out but I wasn't going to argue at this point. I looked back at the man-Marco- and got down to business.

_**EPOV ( two hours later )**_

I woke up in the backseat of a car, my hands and wrist taped together. I remembered passing out and looked (or tried) out the tinted window. No luck. All I could see was desert. I looked at Michael driving, totally at ease with his vampire bastard self. I wanted to scream, kick, kill. I wanted to stab him. I had no doubt that he killed Marco. But I had to ask.

"What did you do with Marco?"

His eyes went to the rear-view mirror and then back to the road. He didn't look like he would answer. I kicked the back of his seat.

Next thing I know we were pulled over and Michael had me by the throat (his favorite new position apparently).

"You want to know what I did with your friend? Huh? Do you really want to know?"

I could tell this wasn't a rhetorical question so I answered honestly.

"No. I don't want to think of you as a killer Michael"

" Well you better get that out of your idiotic little head Eve Rosser. Because that's what I am. I'm a killer. Just like I'm a vampire. I gave you choices to leave, but no. Whether you admit it to yourself or not your obsessed with the idea of vampires. I know your greatest desire Eve. And I gave it to you didn't I? But you had to play the little victim. You enjoyed my bite. But you couldn't let others know that, so you pretended like you hated it. Like you hated vampires. But nobody's around now Eve. So why don't we try again? Huh? Whatdya say?"

I wanted to kill him. He knew that I hated it. He knew in my past I had been obsessed. And now he was using it against me. But I wasn't a defenseless kitten either. No this kitty had claws. I looked him straight in the eye.

"I swear to you Michael, you bite me again and ill kill you. I swear on everything and everybody I love I will freakin KILL YOU!" He looked at me and I felt like I was staring at the old Michael for a minute. His eyes weren't red and he didn't seem smug like he new the world and owned it to. He just looked normal. He rubbed his thumb on my cheek.

"No you wont. You'll never have that chance."

And then he kissed me…

_**SO? Whatdya think? Ok well I didn't reveal where Claire and Shane were. But that comes later. Oh and btw, I'm going to be writing a new story. Problem is Idk where to place it at. Cause its going to combine two series. One is just a prequel to the other on. So should I put it in the prequel or keep it in the original series? Id really appreciate some help!**_

_**ClaryMorg4850**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, **_

_**Sorry it's taken like…. months to update but I've been busy. And just so you know, this chapter won't be long, but I promise to update sooner next time and it will be longer. Ok, in the last chapter, Michael found Eve in the arms of Marco, and "supposedly" killed him. Then after he kidnaps Eve, they argue and they kiss. Messed up relationship, huh? But romantic too. So here is the next chapter in "The Changed Michael" I do not own Morganville Vampires. Rachel Cain does.**_

_**~ClaryMorg4850**_

SPOV

"Claire, we've got to go check on Eve. "

Claire looked at me, her eyes wide with excitement, and the joy of all the shopping Eve had sent us out to do.  
"What is it with you girls and shopping anyways?"

This honestly made me curious. I mean why do girls spend hundreds of dollars on something they probably wont even wear that much? It just didn't make any sense. I mean I own like, three pairs of jeans and to many t-shirts to count and I'm just fine. But no, Eve and Claire woke up this morning, complaining about how they NEEDED clothes. But, it meant more time to spend with Claire so I didn't put up much of a fight.

"Because it's programmed into us. And c'mon, you have to admit those pants we got did WONDERS for your butt."

I made a grab for her around the waist and kissed her neck.

"Oh? And you had problems with it before?"

"Well, in those baggy jeans you wear, I can't tell how nice it is."

"And what about out of them?"

She laughed and gave me a kiss. Of course, me being a guy I tried to push it further, but she's not called the smart one for nothing.

"Alright, Romeo, lets get back to the hotel. I'm sure Eve is just dying to see what we got her. You think she'll like the outfit we got her?"

"You mean the fishnet shirt with a skull on it that says "Don't Piss Me Off, I'm Running out Of Places to Hide the Bodies? And the lace skirt? Oh yeah. She'll never take it off. God, it gonna stink. Literally."

She looked pleased with my answer and looked out the window. I tried messing with the radio in the rental, but it wasn't really picking anything up. God, at times like this I missed Michael. He could always find a way to make these things work. It was one of his many talents. Of course, I missed him a lot. It was hard not to. Eve tried to put on a good face, but it was obvious she missed him more than us. And Claire-

"Do you miss Michael?

Dang, how did this girl always seem to know what I was thinking? It was like she could read my mind.

"Sometimes."

"Me to. I mean, it's always been the four of us, you know? And now I feel like a big part is just missing and- wait, Shane pull over!"

I was shocked, she sounded so panicked.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"It's Michael's car!"

_**Ok, so that's it for now, Sorry it couldn't be longer. But I would like some advice for the next chapter. I haven't read last breath, so I don't know how far behind I am. So R&R and let me know what you think I should do. I try to please my readers as best I can. Until next time MV lovers.**_

_**~ClaryMorg4850**_


End file.
